Research goals for the coming year include complete purification of S. mansoni SEA (schistosome egg antigen) and partial purification of S. japonicum SEA. Further studies of the interrelation between schistosomiasis and toxoplasmosis and diabetes are being pursued as is the effect of chronic hypoglycemia. We hope to complete our studies on the lack of suppression of the S. mansoni egg granuloma with cobra venom factor and antineutrophil serum. Similar experiments will be performed with the S. japonicum egg granuloma. AES (antieosinophil serum) will be studied in a variety of ways including its effects on the expulsion of Trichinella from the gut and on the lesions around the larvae in the muscles. Much further work on the etiology of the S. japonicum egg granuloma and its suppression is in progress, including studies of the early lesions in natural infections, of antibody levels and of the possible production of lymphokines.